Ai shiteru
by Hitomi Nakenshy
Summary: Un oneshot ByakuranxShoichi


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertence, solo secuestre a los personajes para mi diversión.

ADVERTENCIA: Shonen ai

Ai Shiteru

-¿Miedo, Sho-chan?-preguntó con una sonrisa totalmente sádica Byakuran mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el pelirrojo.

El mencionado inconscientemente se hizo hacia atrás topando con la pared, ¿cómo demonios había terminado ahí? ¿Cómo demonios le había encontrado?

Sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, instintivamente cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a sudar frío. Sabía que Byakuran era capaz de cualquier cosa, y era precisamente eso lo que le causaba tanto pavor.

-Sabías que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, pero aun así te fuiste. Te fuiste con ese maldito de Spanner.-dijo mientras tomaba de su rostro con la mano derecha, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula.

-¿De qué sirve que hagas todo, si terminaras destruyendo este mundo?-cuestionó mientras desviaba la mirada, el albino apretó más el agarre obligándolo a que lo observara. Ahora, sus ojos mostraban una especie de odio mezclado con decepción.

-Si tú me hubieras pedido que salvara este mundo, lo haría. Incluso te lo regalaría.-se acercó a su rostro rozando sus narices, Shoichi podía sentir como la respiración del albino se fusionaba con la suya.-Pero no, te fuiste con Spanner.

-¿Spanner?-le miró confundido, pues, ahora que razonaba mejor era la segunda vez que lo mencionaba.- ¿Qué tiene que ver Spanner en todo esto?

-Ja, ¿me dirás que no sabes que le gustas a ese?-dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo a lo que el otro se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-¿Q-Qué haces Byakuran?-tratando de alejarlo, cosa que le fue totalmente imposible. - ¡Detente!-extrañamente el otro paró.- No sé qué rayos es lo que quieres hacer, pero si lo que quieres es que me retire de esta lucha contra ti. Sólo te diré una cosa, no lo haré.

-Dime, Sho-chan-estiró los cabellos del otro haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor.- ¿A quién prefieres? ¿A Spanner o a mí?

-¿Spanner? ¿Por qué lo vuelves a mencionar? ¿De qué rayos va todo esto?-en eso sintió como algo atravesaba su estómago, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

Los ojos de Byakuran salieron de orbita para después voltear a sus espaldas donde se encontraba una de las siete coronas fúnebres, Kikyo. El hombre conservaba su rostro sereno mientras observaba a su líder, suspiró.

-Haré como que no he visto nada.

-¿Qué…?-susurró- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué has hecho idiota?!-dijo lanzándosele totalmente cabreado, cosa que sorprendió mucho al hombre de cabellos menta.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Byakuran-sama?-le miró atónito.- Él era uno de nuestros enemigos.

-¡Se suponía que yo me iba a encargar de él! ¡No tú!-dos segundos bastaron para matar a su subordinado. Su rostro se manchó de sangre y su respiración era agitada, sentía como la sangre le hervía; pero luego, un extraño sentimiento se adueñó de él y una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Byakuran-san…-logró articular muy a duras penas Shoichi, al oír como la persona más especial para él le nombraba se dirigió hacia donde yacía el cuerpo.

-No hables…-pidió mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

-Yo… lo siento.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas?-le abrazó mientras lo aferraba a sí.- Ahorita te curaré.

-Por favor no lo hagas.-tosió un poco- Si yo… si mi "yo" de diez años atrás nunca hubiera usado esas balas, no te hubieras en esto. Lo siento… Byakuran-san.

-Shoichi…-se separó de él para después darle un suave beso en los labios, no se había dado cuenta pero las gotas cristalinas ya habían comenzado a caer.

-Gracias, Byakuran-san…-sus ojos se volvían pesados y comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Sho-chan…-le nombró-… te amo.

Una cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven pelirrojo, alzando su mano al rostro del albino.

-Yo también, Byakuran-san.

Tras esas últimas palabras Irie murió.

El chico de cabellos blancos tomó al cuerpo sin vida entre sus brazos mientras rompía en llanto, no podía creer que aunque al fin había podido decir esas palabras, esa persona ya no estaría más con él.

FIN


End file.
